


A lil' sleepover

by enbyhwang



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Author Is Sleep Deprived, Fluff, M/M, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:35:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23438566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enbyhwang/pseuds/enbyhwang
Summary: seungmin has had a stressful day but gets home and doesnt have his keys. None of his housemates are at home so he says screw it and messages his boyfriend.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 94





	A lil' sleepover

Seungmin had a stressful day and was honestly ready to crawl into bed and sleep for 32 hours straight. He stepped out of his car and slunked over to the door, shoving his hands in his pockets to fish his keys out. But they weren't there.

_But I had them? Minho gave them back to me in the morning..._

Then it hit him. He had placed it on his desk. He was locked out. 

He placed his forehead on the door and sighed a long, sad sigh. 

He walked but to his car and plopped back into the driver seat

* * *

_My Minnie💞:_ Hyunjin :(((

 _My Minnie💞:_ I left my keys upstairs and now I'm locked out of the house.

 _My Minnie💞:_ Can I spend the night? I have my overnight bag that I leave in the car, I just need somewhere to stay please :(

 _Jinnie <3_: awww of course bub

 _Jinnie <3_: you're always welcome

 _Jinnie <3_: should I come pick you up?

 _My Minnie💞:_ no, i'll drive

 _My Minnie💞:_ but tysm :(((

 _Jinnie <3: _anytime love.

* * *

Finally reaching the older's house, Seungmin knocked on the door, his overnight back hanging off his shoulder. Hyunjin opened the door and engulfed the younger in a hug. He honestly needed it.

He pecked the younger's forehead and asked if he wanted to take a shower,to which Seungmin responded with a small 'yeah'. Seungmin didn't like taking showers in other people's houses because of how complicated they always were, but he could make his way around Hyunjin's.

He was in the bathroom, everywhere fogged up from steam emanating from the shower water. A soft knock was heard from the other side of the door.

"Minnie? I wanna leave some clothes oh for you. I promise I won't look."

Seungmin was grateful for his boyfriend's understanding of privacy and gave him the go ahead. The taller boy came in, placed some clothes on the vanity and walked back out,head down. The boy turned off the shower and wrapped himself in a fluffy towel before heading out to get dressed.

* * *

Once he was done, he stepped out into the Hyunjin's room. Carefully sitting on the bed, he waited for the older to come back into the room. When he eventually did, he smiled and gave the younger another kiss on the forehead.

"Ready for bed?" He only nodded before Hyunjin ushered him to move deeper down onto the bed. As he moved towards the middle, he basically sank into the sheets, letting the sweet scent of his boyfriend intoxicate him. Closing his eyes, he let out a breath he didn't know he was holding. He felt a figure climb into the bed with him, arms tentatively wrapping around him so his back was against the person's chest. He flipped over and laid his head on Hyunjin's torso, but his arms were still around him. A sweet silence filled the room, only Seungmin's breaths and Hyunjin lowly humming a song were heard. Slowly falling further and further into the darkness, Seungmin drifted off to sleep. 

* * *

It was the next day. Seungmin was softly awoken by the smell of pancakes and rays of sunlight bouncing of his eyelids. He got out of the bed and made his way downstairs, seeing Hyunjin with his back facing his general direction. As quietly as he could, he creeped over and wrapped his arms around the older's waist. 

"Hello,sleepy baby."

Seungmin didn't respond, he just hummed and theolder felt the vibrations pass through his chest.

"You hungry?"

After they both are and cleared up, Seungmin got ready to leave. He repeatedly that his boyfriend, the older just brushing it off. He quickly pecked his lips before pull in out his phone to see a message from Minho

 _Lino_ 👀:You didn't come home yesterday? 

_Seungmean:_ I didn't have my keys

 _Lino_ 👀: Why didn't you just use the extra key under the mat?

 _Lino_ 👀: Don't tell me you forgot

Seungmin inhaled deeply, before walk in out the door. Once he was in is car, he laid his head on the steering wheel and just stayed there.

There was a key under the mat the _whole time._

Well, he couldn't be bothered less as he drove off, happy that he spent quality time with his boyfriend.


End file.
